User talk:Vivaporius/Archive 5
Continuation Nope. I've just been somewhere else working on other stories and getting better at writing. I never left, but right now, my inspiration isn't in the Warhammer 40000 universe right now. I lost interest (as I always do), but it'll come back eventually. Then, I'll start spamming all my xenos again. I even have ideas for two more evil ones.Bladiumdragon 20:58, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Please remove my copyrighted artwork from this wikia and be more respectful next time. You're using my art without my consent, even butchered a picture with mosaic censorship. You posted these pictures without my consent, without notifying me or even just crediting me, and that is not respectful. Please remove these artworks from this site. I already notified http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Totalimmortal about this. Okay, Fallout wiki!? seriously? Who do i contact? Give me links xD --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 09:57, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Viva, thanks for that comment you posted on my blog on the canon. Solomus-BlackWing 01:46, June 24, 2012 (UTC) i was wondering if you could help me with my abhuman species the Mersians Primarch11 19:32, July 5, 2012 (UTC) i need help describing in their technology. It's similiar to cybernatics but it allows them to use their psychic powers. Also I need help in the biology of their species. My main way was to describe them with animal traits. Primarch11 19:38, July 5, 2012 (UTC) if you could help me to find a way to describe it then that would be great. Primarch11 19:38, July 5, 2012 (UTC) yes it does thanks. also can the Mersians and the Xai'thai be allies? Primarch11 19:50, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey there Viva. I am rigting because I have some ideas on your ideas. Primarily about enemies. First off with the Morgans. I think that an idea you could use, and capitalize on is for them to have a rival family. I was thinking that maybe Malitia could have had a family that was a rival of the Morgans way back, but were woefully outclassed by them. After suffering major losses to their political power and wealth this family could have moved to another planet. The planet that they moved to could have been a harmonious Paradice world without major strife. Obviously this malitian family who were used to the ruthless, underhanded struggle for power easily began dominating the planet, and eventually came to rule it. Now that they have gained power they are once again at odds with the Morgans. Sort of a family feud, but one that dragged two whole worlds into it. The second is the Xai'athi. You been doing some impressive work on them lately by the way. Anyway in a futuristic setting defined by absolute war a good (or semi-good) civilization should probably be either under the threat of imminent destruction (Imperium, Eldar), or be underdogs (Tau Empire). Xyon is niether. Currently all of their major foes have been in historical conflicts. Furthermore as of current Xyon seems to be on the offensive in the moajority of its current conflicts, and any of those that are attacking them seem to be little more than nuisances to them. I have noticed the stuff about the Defiance, and I am really interested in seeing how you expand on them, but they just seem like a bunch of bitter losers that decided to cooperate for payback. It might be a cool idea for a previously unheard of Xeno race to suddenly spring up and start to conquer parts of the Perseus Arm. Someone to provide a clear and present canger to the otherwise infallable Xyon Directorate, and put somme real pressure on them. Anyway those are just some ideas that occured to me. Food for thought. 22:26, July 5, 2012 (UTC)I am your master! At your service. how do you suppose that the Mersians and Xeith'als meet? Primarch11 19:55, July 6, 2012 (UTC) sounds good to me. Primarch11 20:07, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Nyx Madora Character and other Conceptions... Salutations, I am wondering who you are and where you have come up with some of your writing material. It reminds me a great deal of other material from my own writing history. I had a character named 'Nyx Madora' at a web site and have carried the name (and orignal character conception) over for a LONG time. I'ld enjoy talking with you at some point. nyx_madora@hotmail.com Nyx Madora (talk) 01:42, July 27, 2012 (UTC) As far as I can tell Cal accidently posted a link to a pron site in chat, so Total banned him in accordance with the rules. I am playing catch up here as well. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 01:56, August 5, 2012 (UTC) No clue. Right now it seems that he has voluntarily gone on hiatus. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:00, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Partly to collect, but mostly to turn up wearing it in odd situations. I already have photos of me in part of the uniform and an obviously fake beard baking a cake, and more of me in the same style at one of my mate's birthday parties. --Lither My talk My wiki 04:21, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Tranquility Lane Rather than just deleting incomplete pages, I've started putting them up for adoption. Your stuff has sat idle for awhile, would you like to resume work on them or shall I put them on the adoption list?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 17:59, September 7, 2012 (UTC) That might be a good idea. However I like the menace that the Scytha had. Maybe they could be something like the Adeptus Mechanicus. They could have a high degree of autonomy granted to them by the directorate in return for their services, and their own agendas. For instance maybe the Scytah leaders are bding their time and infiltrating various levels of the directorate to prepare for a coup in the far future once they get the necessary numbers and resources. Could be a cool idea. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 00:24, October 9, 2012 (UTC) I see. You know maybe the leaders of the Scytha could believe that taking over Xyon is the first steps to rebuilding the old Eldar Empire, and bringing the Eldar back from extiction. They could also bribe and coerce certain Xai'athi officials to act as spies and sl;eeper agents for them. It would add a bit more conflict to the affairs of the Xyon Directorate, and the conspiracy would be good to keep Xyons police and intelligence agencies on their toes. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:34, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Just to let you know I changed the name of the Jurogumo. I renamed them the Harkriak. I felt that it didn't make sense for an alien species to have a name based in human culture. Anyway I am working on their biology section now, and after that is done I have some cool ideas planned. Look forward to it! I am your master! At your service. (talk) 15:09, October 12, 2012 (UTC) I have done some exapnding of the Harkriak. You should check it out. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 01:10, October 23, 2012 (UTC) I have added quite a bit more to the Harkriak. Care to take a look? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 17:57, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Suppose so. Works for me. Still feel free to make additions if you like. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:04, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Pretty good. By the way Don't you think that the Xyon Directorate have too many of these Dreadnought class warships. It sounds to me like they are on par with Abaddon's Planet Killer, and if that's the case then that's way overpowered. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:19, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Well for starters I would recommend proof-reading the article. I would especially direct your attetntion to the first section of her history. A lot of the language is off. Besides that I am curious how you intend to solve the issue about the Eldar Empire. I know it stings, but the fact remains that the Eldar Empire was the irrefuted galactic power of the time. Super weapon or no they simply could not have lost the war. Though I imagine that you likely have something planned for that. Besides that I am interested in her focus on the Imperium. You may already have something like this planned, but I believe that the character would be improved by having a worthy adversary on the Imperial side. One ofthe Morgans perhaps? That is all I have at the moment. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:24, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Um... Viva. That explanation might work for the Imperium, but not for the Eldar. First off distance doesn't matter as much to the Eldar as it does to say humanity. The Webway ensure quick, reliable transportion all across the galaxy, and this would be before the webway started to rapidly deteriorate. Secondly getting beaten would not cause them to lose interest. In fact it losing would severely contradict canon. Suddenly facing an opponent that could defeat them would snap the eldar out of their stagnation, and prevent (or more likely delay) the Fall of the Eldar. They only started becoming hedonistic because they had already solved all their domestic issues, and had no external threats to deal with. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 00:56, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Trust me when I say that explanation won't work. The Webway not only encompassed much of the glaxy, there are even rumors of it extending into other galaxies. Distance is not the same thing for Eldar that it is for other species. The way the Webway was set up allowed them to move as they pleased. That was why they could rule a much larger area than they actually accupied. Afterall the Eye of Terror that was supposed to be the core of their empire is smaller than that of the Imperium, yet the Eldar Empire was said to put the Imperium to shame. Regardless of that there is a more pressing problem. Whether or not we can establish that a victory against the Eldar is canonically possible, the act of defeating the Eldar Empire is aesthetically displeasing to fans ofthe 40k lore. It is much like the problem you encountered when you tried to argue for the Xai'athi having eldar slaves. The Eldar Empire losing a battle even partially feels wrong, and if it doesn't mesh with the aesthetic (or percieved aesthetic) of 40k people will want to distance themsevles from the fanfiction (or start a Troll Crusade in /tg/'s case). Anyway all that aside I believe I have a solution. It doesn't end up with the Xai'athi winning, but it doesn't end up with them being decimated either. Now we established that the Thought Bomb wiped out the vast majority of the Eldar forces. Now most of the Xai'athi believe that was the coup de grace, and that they hand won the war. However Binadamu knew better. He understood after having gathered intellignece on their opponent during the fighting that they were essentially an ant trying to fight a lion, and that the Eldar Empire would crush Xyon. His deployment of the Thought Bomb was not a means of ending the war, but rather a way of buying time for his true plan to end the war. When the Eldar forces recieved reinforcements along with a number of eldar super-weapons the Xyon Directorate sued for peace. They offered their surrender to the Eldar in return for mercy. In order to placate the enraged Eldar Xyon did two things. First of all they committed a very public, and bloody purge of the Scytha. Secondly they completely dimilitarized. Satisfied with their victory the Eldar chose to allow Xyon to exist as a protectorate of theirs. However they were decieved. In the time between the destrustion of the Eldar forces, and their return Binadamu ordered a special project. First off he had countless warships built off the books. These were sent into unexplored areas. Many of the ships were equipped with fracilities that would allow them to produce weapons and military vehicles. Thus while Xyojn publically dismantled their military, they were able to secretly maintain military forces outside the eyes of the Eldar. Secondly Binadamu had ordered the production of countless closes of the Scytha to be made. The blooody purge that Xyon committed against the Scytha were actually these clones. The actual Scytha were aboard the ships that were sent out to be hidden. Thus Binadamu allowed Xyon to avoid utter destruction at the Eldar's hands by convincing them that they had recieved what they had wanted. He then played the waiting game. His intelligence assets had informed him of the state of the Eldar Empire. He knew that it was slowly heading towards some kind of collapse, but he did not know what. He was content to wait, and allow the eldar Empire to destroy itself rather than risk Xyon battling it. Sorry for the text wall. so what do you think? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:17, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Probably get destroyed by /tg/. Happy writing! :) I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:35, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I am deeply impressed by most of your work, especially the amount of effort you have placed in the Xia'athi. As a result I intend to use some of the base templates of your articles to practice my own. with your permission of course. Looking now at the Morgan family I see some potential, especially in dear Thaddeus Morgan of whom is so deeply obsessed with his "duty". As such I would also like to ask permission if I could possibly mention members of the Morgan family in articles. Worry not, I am not one to falter the works and laws of others.Ultyrul (talk) 20:53, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Vivaporous, I'm working on my own faction called the Tymon. I've noticed that you've got some really good features for yours and I'm wondering if you could give me suggestions. Like you, I also hope to get my faction canon, so I'm trying to stay within the boundries of what is possible.Overlord347 (talk) 21:32, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 Thank you for your input. I currently am in a discussion with Supah about my faction, trying to decide how relations with the Imperium will pan out. So far, it seems that the Imperium is going to try and conquer the Tymon outright. I'm trying to make it so that won't happen, but in way that is believable. Any suggestions you may have would be greatly appreciated.Overlord347 (talk) 22:02, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 Hey Viva. Are you going to continue the Perseus Crusades? I've been getting interested in contributing to such a large campaign. I even had a few ideas myself if your interested, mostly involving the troops involved and deployments. Just had a influx of chapter names. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 00:11, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Perseus Crusade Troop Pledge and Ideas First off, as for forces im willing to devote troops to it. Also this war, i feel like the nature of it would be similar to Imperials fighting Orks. Superior technology, high kill count, but you just cant stop them all. Also just be fair to the Imperials, if nothing else they are stubborn and resiliant. BTW what about bringing the Black Panthers into it? Human Forces *Pallasian Regiments - 4 regiments; 11th, 13th, 211th, and 333rd. Tough and fierce troops, wont let you down - do anything you want with them *Azuran Stormtroopers - 2 Regiments; 99th and 101st. Elite special operations and commandoes. Best at water-borne ops. *Order of the Gauntlet - Two Preceptories. Might be Gland Warriors (standbye). *Order of the Celestial Wings - Whole Preceptory. Smaller but far more elite Order of SOBs, mostly Celestians and Seraphim. *Order of the Falling Stars - (at your desposal) *Gland Warrior Regiments - That would be cool Astartes (Lots of names, mentions only you know?) *Azura Tridents, 2nd Company. Do whatever you want but give them some fun in the sun. *Interfectors - Murderous (love killing) excuse for marines, specialize (prefer) in exterminatus/extermination campaigns. You can expect a few worlds gone. Dont treat them too badly. *Sons of Astraeus; Fleet based action. (anything but destruction) *Hyperion Lords; Knowledge seekers. (anything but destruction) *Void Ones; Close fire fights, void actions (anything but destruction) *Retributors; Crusaders, Black Templar-eque but with guns. (anything you want) *Fire Knights; Bombardments, fire based munitions (anything but destruction) *Star Children; Perfectionists and elitist, earned it. (anything but destruction) *Nemesors; Psychic specialists, powers, guide bolts, use weird psyker-based tech and experiments. (dont destroy) Troops aside, i was think in the middle of the Crusade, the Imperium try a flank attack from Ultima. That would lead to other battles and issues. Reinforcements and gamechangers you know? Standby for updates. I have an idea for a planet, Honor's Fall. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 15:43, January 10, 2013 (UTC) So i had a few senarios for the course of the Crusade. Take them as you will. Some time deep into the crusade, perhaps the Imperial launch their own deep striking falnk attack into Xyon, their target is Hyperion in a mad crash-and-burn attack to cripple its production. They dont get to exterminatus the place like they hoped, but cyclonic torpedoes damage production enough to threaten the campaign, buying themselves time. Also how about pressing the attack on Emperor's Mercy? I can place troops if you'd like. Im thinking the Void Ones battle on the ruins of the shattered moons! Another is a attack on St. Sabaton's Rest, a Cemetary World prized by the Church. The whole planet is covered in tombs, sepulchres, and catacombs that reach deep down and across the entire underground arcology of the planet. Can make for a interesting and grueling underground, tunnel fighting, close quarters meatgrinder for all. The other one was an attack on a chapter's homeworld. Thats all i got, but that could be rallying point for other scattered imperials and the part where the imperium gets its act together about countering the Xai'athi and making it a real war. Also dont forget Deathwatch! :P Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 04:21, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! So when can we implement this? Can i start with a Order of Battle? I'll let you handle the Xai'athi forces, but i add the proposed forces since you seem alright with them? So all those chapters are fine? BTW im not stepping on toes am i? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 00:04, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Aight then, did it. Also added a category and some other forces who would undoubtably be involved (ex. =I= Stormtroopers, Deathwatch, Assassins, etc.) EDIT: BTW i dont think that image will work. It has a khornate cultist in it. :P Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 19:56, January 12, 2013 (UTC) How about thisor this? -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 20:16, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Haha, thought you would like that. You gonna add to the Xai Order of Battle? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 20:19, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Order of Battle Human Forces *Pallasian Regiments - 4 regiments; 11th, 13th, 211th, and 333rd. Tough and fierce troops, wont let you down - do anything you want with them *Azuran Stormtroopers - 2 Regiments; 99th and 101st. Elite special operations and commandoes. Best at water-borne ops. *Order of the Gauntlet - Two Preceptories. Might be Gland Warriors (standbye). *Order of the Celestial Wings - Whole Preceptory. Smaller but far more elite Order of SOBs, mostly Celestians and Seraphim. *Order of the Falling Stars - (at your desposal) *Gland Warrior Regiments - That would be cool Astartes (Lots of names, mentions only you know?) *Azura Tridents, 2nd Company. Do whatever you want but give them some fun in the sun. *Interfectors - Murderous (love killing) excuse for marines, specialize (prefer) in exterminatus/extermination campaigns. You can expect a few worlds gone. Dont treat them too badly. *Sons of Astraeus; Fleet based action. (anything but destruction) *Hyperion Lords; Knowledge seekers. (anything but destruction) *Void Ones; Close fire fights, void actions (anything but destruction) *Retributors; Crusaders, Black Templar-eque but with guns. (anything you want) *Fire Knights; Bombardments, fire based munitions (anything but destruction) *Star Children; Perfectionists and elitist, earned it. (anything but destruction) *Nemesors; Psychic specialists, powers, guide bolts, use weird psyker-based tech and experiments. (dont destroy) Xai'athi Forces *Ugenini (Expeditionary) Corps: 77th, 113th, 201st. Bulk of the Xai'athi fighting forces. Didn't bring the big guns. *24th Norlamin Spectre Commados - Crazy scary people with shadow weapons. (More on that later) *190th Dilseoiri Field Army - Clone army. Nuff' said. *7th Sctha Volunteers - Xai'athi-backed Eldar soldiers. *31st, 44th, 87th Sector Armies - Regular fighting men and women of Xyon. *6th Systems Army - Straight out of the deep core of Xyon. P***ed off, and well trained. *More to come... So about the Infobox, could also use a update. I was thinking of adding... Scale: Multiple Sector wide invasion Theatre: Segmentum Tempestus Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 00:43, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey Viva, about the Xai'athi Navy. I was looking through and i wanted say; 5,000 Dreadnoughts? Aint that too much? I'd imagine that Dreadnoughts would be like flagships, i mean i dont know if all of Segmentim Solar scrap together 5000 Battleships, and comparing to other franchise Imperial Battleships are impossibly huge. Also, some ships being built in a few months? I know they're advanced, but for size alone, cant it be like two years? These are just my humble suggestions. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 18:40, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Sup, I was looking around and i found the Black Crusade of Raltath. Sounds fun, and i can imagine that you haven't been on for a long time, but could use a update. It still back with the Xai'athi 1.0 XP Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 01:35, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Speaking of Black Crusades, it's got the gears turning again. I've been thinking of a score of warbands that might be party to it. I call them, the Oblivionites. There is also this one khornate warband idea that im really psyched about. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 20:54, January 16, 2013 (UTC) I call them the Roaring Maws. Warband of World Eaters, you know the drill, blood for the blood and all that good stuff. Lead by a former Devourer, remnants of the 13th Great Company. But then it gets interesting. These guys are fanatically devoted to Khorne. They have fought continously for so long, that just to keep on going they have resorted to extensive bionics just to stay in one piece. Thats not all, they made a deal with the Dark Mech, and a Butcher's Nail-esque device has been grafted into their spines (no name). It digs into the nerves and body. In battle it ignites every neuron in their bodies, increases their adrenaline levels four times what the Butcher's Nails do, and force pumps Emperor's Children-level stimulants into their systems that enhance them (slows down time, no pain, strength, etc). This tests the limits of even their superhuman physiques. They are far tougher to kill, fight harder, longer, and more brutally than even their fellow berserkers. Also they fight with huge chain pole-axes, with triple-rows rotary blades. Good for tearing through heavily armored foes. I thought they would make good enemies for the Xai'athi in the Black Crusade of Raltath. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 01:06, January 17, 2013 (UTC) It will be great to see them in the Black Crusade. Dunno about the Perseus, but then again no rule against Chaos being caught in the middle. Also still about the Oblivionites, its the umbrella name for Raltath's warband. Composed mostly of Black Legion yes, and several other warbands were subjugated. He is clever and uses their disparate strengths to cover their respective weakness. Like the Night Lords being sent in to clear heavy weapons to make way for the Roaring Blades. Meanwhile the Iron Warriors set up fortifications as siege lines and fallback points, making the warband tough to dislodge. Also thinking of Raltath confiscating the Terminator suits of the warband he conquers, and making a group of his own enforcers, the Obisidian Guard to keep order between the factions and enforce his will. *Iron Gauntlets (Iron Warriors), big warband, *Choir of Colchis (Word Bearers) *Silent Claws (Night Lords), terror tactics, stealth *Palatine Blades (Emperor's Children), excellant swordsmen, sonic weapons *Dust Prophets (Thousand Sons), Rubric Marines, cabal of sorcerers *Various other renegades, lots of cultists/guardsmen The Roaring Maws were reeled in by the promise of blood. BTW, how do you think Sonic weapons will effect Xai'athi? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 01:43, January 17, 2013 (UTC) What do you think of the rest of it? Also i was thinking that the distorted harmonic-frequency damages the nanites. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 01:50, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Coolio, and the warband ideas? BTW we need to get the Dark Mech into this. -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 01:57, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Sweet. But if this is ever going to roll, it needs a total overhaul. Its still written in the very first version of the Xai'athi, with the Nexusians and Vashti. XD Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 02:08, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Its all good, with the Perseus Crusades i feel i might be getting over-enthused. Long day here too. Speaking of which should i make it a co-op page accordingly? That'll get it moving. But one thing, can you help out with archiving my talkpage? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 02:13, January 17, 2013 (UTC)